Sonic Los erizos en la Truck
by Krypto-Saiyan Primal65
Summary: Basado en un video de Youtube. Sonic, Silver y Spinner (OC) se van a Estados Unidos durante 5 semanas dejando a Shadow y Super (OC) en México, cuando regresan traen consigo un arsenal de armas y un tanque, el cual nombran "La Truck". Y a un Psicopata Homosexual... ¿Que harán con el tanque? ¿Que hará el Psicopata?


**Sonic X-tremas aventuras:**

 **Los erizos en la truck**

Shadow: Yo no entiendo ¿Por qué se van al otro lado?

Sonic: Y yo no entiendo ¿Que tienes en contra a los gringos, dude?

Shadow. Yo no tengo nada en contra de los gringos Sonic y no mezcles su idioma con el nuestro.

Sonic: Hey dude, ¿cuál es tu problema con su idioma?

Shadow: Ninguno.

Sonic Bueno.

Spinner: Eh, oye.

Shadow: Oigo * Dijo mientras apuntaba a Sonic con un francotirador*

Spinner: ¿Estas apuntando a Sonic con un francotirador?

Shadow: Pues, yo no sé si tenga una deformación ahí, pero.

Spinner: No, no. Me refiero a la punta del francotirador.

Silver: Y eso no es extraño, ¿Por qué?

Shadow: Oh sí, he he, disculpen viejas costumbres.

Silver *Suspiro* Bien, nos vamos. Shadow ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir?

Shadow: Totalmente seguro.

Spinner: ¿No será, por que odias a los gringos?

Shadow: * Le da un balazo a Spinner en la cabeza* Oh, perdón, se me disparo.

Y la cabeza de Spinner se regenero en un instante.

Spinner: Aouch.

Silver: Quizás por su afición a los tacos.

Super: ¿Alguien dijo "tacos"?

Silver: ¡AY DIOS!

Spinner: ¿Pero qué? Super ¿No estabas en Zacatecas comiendo tacos?

Super: Si.

Spinner: ¿Y?

Super: Me los acabe.

Spinner: ¿No compraste más?

Super: Me los acabe.

Spinner: ¿Los del puesto?

Super: Los del estado.

Spinner: ¿Te acabaste los tacos de la región?

Super: No.

Spinner: Oh.

Super: De todo el estado.

Sonic: Oh my godness, Super! * Bang* ¡¿Pero qué?!

Shadow: Oh, perdón se me disparo.

Sonic: Aja* Dijo con un tono sarcástico* Sabes, hay una cosita que tenemos en la cabeza.

Shadow: ¿Las orejas?

Sonic: No, el cerebro y se siente muy bien usarlo.

Silver: Bien, yo creo que esta despedida esta demás y yo me molesto si algo sobra.

Shadow: No te preocupes ni se nota. *Thud* ¿Eh? *Y Shadow y los demás ven una granada en el suelo y voltean a ver a Silver con un lanza granadas* Te odio.

Silver: * Con tono burlón* Oh, perdón se me disparo.

Sonic: Muy bien Silver, concéntrate, la granada de tonara si dejas…

Silver: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué decias?

Super: Demonios.

 **BOOM**

 **Mientras tanto en Zacatecas, en un puesto de tacos.**

Taquero: Buenos días, señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!

Taquero: ¿Señor?

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: ¡Asi es! ¡Soy tu señor, tu dios, tu emperador y tu padre!

Taquero: ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: * Con tono burlón* Palomitas y los ponis padrinos mágicos… ¡TACOS! ¡Quiero tacos!

Taquero: Pues, ya no hay

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: ¡¿Cómo que no hay?!

Taquero: Ni aquí, ni en todo el estado.

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Taquero: Si, al parecer un erizo negro se los comió todos.

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: Oh, bueno, en fin **¡ATRAPARE A ESE ERIZO NEGRO Y LE ARRANCARE LOS INTESTINOS PARA RECUPERAR MIS TACOS!**

Taquero: ¿No sería eso muy asqueroso?

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: Eh… cierto, entonces me comeré su carne. * Y empezó a irse*.

Taquero: Oye ¿Sabe adónde se fue ese erizo?

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: En realidad, no.

Taquero: Se fue hacia el norte.

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: Gracias, idiota.

Taquero: Me llamo Taquero.

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: A nadie le importa.

Y Cold se fue del puesto.

Taquero: Creo que no le di información suficiente, al fin y acabo hay muchos erizos en el norte, bueno al menos no me lo pidió.

 **5 semanas después.**

Super: A veces extraño a esos idiotas, ¿Cuándo van a regresar?

Shadow: Pues, ahora que lo dices yo… Nah, que se queden, me hicieron mucho estorbo.

Super: Emo.

Shadow: Llámame como quieras, prefiero que me golpen, a que verlos de nuevo. Es más que disparen con un tanque y que dos bombas poderosas me den en la geta además que me caiga el mismo tanque encima.

Super: Guao, te crees Dios.

Shadow: Soy la forma de vida suprema, ahora ve por unos tacos que tengo hambre, por favor.

Super: Y ve por tu hermana, no quiero tacos, quiero wuaffles. Solo tendrás tus tacos si te pasa lo que dijiste.

Shadow: Oh, créeme me pasara, en unos 5 segundos… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Boom! Ahora ve por mis tacos, cretino metalero sádico idiota.

 **(Inserte Garage de YouTube Audio Library)**

Y Super volteo a ver hacia arriba y retrocedió lentamente del lugar donde estaba Shadow, que estaba confundido por lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese instante.

 **BOOM**

Un a explosión mando a volar a Shadow, haciendo que cayera al suelo y otras dos explosiones más poderosas que la anterior aparecieron en el lugar donde estaba Shadow mandándolo a volar otra vez.

Super: Jaja, eres un imbécil.

Shadow: Cállate y ayúdame, vas a ir por los tacos.

Super: No lo creo.

Shadow: ¿Por qué?

Super: Falta una cosa por cumplirse. Voy a ir a terminar de escribir mi libro.

Y Super se fue lejos otra vez.

Super: Y entonces levantó la mirada al cielo y dijo:

Shadow: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

 **BAM!** Y un tanque le cae encima a Shadow

Super: Creo que acabé de escribir mi libro y es muy genial.

Shadow (Abajo del tanque): ¡Cállate!

Super: Siento 3 seres acercándose a nosotros.

Shadow (Abajo del tanque): No pueden ser ellos… ¡No pueden ser ellos! ¡NO PUEDEN SER ELLOS! ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Que me dé una paliza un Psicótico sádico con una motosierra y con pirañas inflamables… antes de que esas energías sean de ellos!

Silver: Tu temeridad ha aumentado ¡Felicidades!

Sonic: Bueno, quitare la porquería a este tanque.

Y Sonic agarra el tanque y lo pone en un lugar seguro.

Silver: Vaya Sonic eres muy fuerte.

Sonic: Hey, enfrentarse a Dioses y Seres cósmicos no es nada comparado a levantar a un tanque.

Shadow: Ouh, ¿Eh? Sonic, Spinner, Silver que… * Una vena al estilo anime le sale en la cabeza a Shadow* disgusto volver a verlos.*Dijo con un tono irritado y molesto

Silver: Creo que está molesto.

Shadow: ¿No será porque me dispararon con un misil, dos bombas me explotaron en la cara y un tanque me callo del cielo como si fuera un maldito avión de papel?

Sonic: Eh… No encuentro la relación de un tanque con…

Shadow: Era una metáfora Sonic ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Silver: Bueno…veras había una anaconda y queríamos matarla. Pero fallamos

Shadow: ¡¿Eso es todo?!

Silver: Si.

Shadow: ¡¿Quisieron matar una anaconda, con un tanque y bombas?!

Silver: Pues sí, todo el mundo lo hace.

Shadow: *Suspiro* Bueno, creo que quizá me corte las venas y sumerja mis manos en agua fría, no se algo encontrare.

Luego Shadow, comenzó a caminar y piso algo extraño y vio bajo sus pies y vio un montón de armas

Shadow: ¿Y este arsenal?

Sonic: Un recuerdito de E.U.A

Shadow: ¿Pero qué? Parece que asaltaron una base militar.

Silver: *Toso* Literal*Toso*

Shadow: Aunque… el tanque si que esta hermoso.

Silver: Bueno, nosotros lo llamamos La "Truck"

Super: Truck significa camioneta en inglés, analfabetas.

Sonic: Pero le pusimos así porque se oye: Oh my god…

Spinner: Sonic ya no, por favor.

Shadow: No quiero saber nada de eso, por lo menos…

 ***Flash* (Efecto de sonido de golpe de Dragon Ball Z)**

Cold Norris el ramboneitor: Ha si ven aquí mijo.

Shadow: ¡Ah no espera ah! * Sonidos de golpes y quejidos*

Sonic: ¡No manches! ¡Un psicótico sádico con una motosierra y con pirañas inflamables le está dando una paliza a Shadow!

Silver: ¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que lo haga más miserable de lo que ya está!

Super: Vamos, él puede solo.

* Mas sonidos de golpes y quejidos después*

Spinner: ¡No pude ser le está metiendo las pirañas dentro de su cuerpo, hay que ayudarlo!

Super: ¡Quiero mis wuaffles!

 **FIN**


End file.
